


Summer Break

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito and Asami spend some moments at the beach during summer and meet a dog there ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

 

_ **Disclaimer :** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano _

_ **Pairing :** Asami x Takaba _

_ **Rating :** PG-13 _

_ **Spoiler :** Escape  & Love _

_ **Warning :** unbetaed _

_~~~☼☼☼♥*♥☼☼☼~~~_ __

 

Joyful barks and yelps mixed with crystal clear and innocent laughs echo in the warm breeze of this peaceful summer day. Laying on a beach chair under a local beach umbrella of wood and straw, Asami reads some of the international newspapers, he did not have the time to read thoroughly the last few days, in order to be able to finish some pressing business with a new partner, before flying away for a whole long weekend of tropical vacation with his young lover ; while Takaba, feet in the water, plays with a dog that was wandering along the seaside when they arrived. It seems dogs are unable to understand the meaning of ‘private beach’ but his Akihito is enjoying so much to play with it, that Asami does not regret to have agreed to let it be on the beach when his kitten was pleading for it, pressing his lips on his mouth and his big eyes filled with hope.

 

Today is the second time since Takaba has moved in with him, that Asami brings Akihito out of Japan for some private moments to relax and enjoy themselves at the seaside. And this time confirms what he has noticed on their first journey : the perspective of beautiful landscapes to photograph, of lots of ice-creams to enjoy and hours to play in the water do really affect Akihito’s mood and behavior in a positive way. He allows himself not to be so guarded when Asami is around than he ever does when they are in Tokyo, and even if the fighting and struggling Takaba, who he has to tame with his body over and over again, drives excitement through his veins like no one ever did before, a more compliant Akihito, not ashamed of his desires and feelings, is also rather attractive. Asami knows to treasure what is rare and with his business’ schedule, he can’t take much time for them out of Japan. So this second weekend of warm moments he will cherish it like the previous one.

 

_** ~ ** ** ☼ ** ** ♥ ** ** ☼ ** ** ~ ** _

 

The sun is now high in the clear blue sky. Asami puts all the newspapers down and looks at those two innocent creatures, that seem like they would never get tired of running and jumping all around. At this rate, his Akihito will have no energy left for anything tonight…

 

\- Kirishima.

 

Asami’s secretary comes closer to his boss.

 

\- Yes, Asami-sama.

\- Bring ice tea for us and water for his ‘new friend’.

\- Yes, Asami-sama.

 

Kirishima bows and walks to the villa to get his boss what he has asked for.

 

_** ~ ** ** ☼ ** ** ♥ ** ** ☼ ** ** ~ ** _

 

Two glasses, filled with the ice cold drink, on the table and a bowl of fresh water, on a stool of wood in the shadow of a second beach umbrella near to the one that is shielding the table and drinks from the sun, Kirshima knows how to take good care of everyone. He walks back to where he has to stand with Suoh, waiting for any order of their boss.

 

\- Takaba, calls Asami.

 

The young man turns his head towards his lover and smiles.

Taking one of the glasses of ice tea in his hand, Asami shows it to his boy. Akihito rushes to Asami’s side, with the dog following him holding in its mouth the stick of wet wood, he just caught from Takaba’s hand. Without asking, Takaba takes the glass off Asami’s hand and starts to drink. Asami smiles softly at the sight of his young lover, eyes closed, enjoying his cold drink. His right arm stretched and with a snap of his fingers, Asami shows the bowl of water to the dog. Leaving the wet stick in the sand near Akihito’s feet, it complies immediately and starts to lap up happily. When it is done, it lies down in the shadow of its personal beach umbrella, breathing heavily and looking at the two men.

 

\- Were you trying to kill this poor animal, Takaba?

\- Of course NOT!! Why do you say that? pouts Akihito. 

\- Well, you cannot keep a dog running and jumping for hours when the temperature is so high.

 

Looking at the dog breathing so heavily under its own beach umbrella, Takaba feels a little guilty for not thinking before of giving it some rest, so he says to the dog :

 

\- We will both rest a bit, OK ? Then we’ll play again in the water.

 

The dog tilts its head to the right looking up at the young man. His eyes still set on the dog, Takaba asks his lover :

 

\- Nee, Asami. Does that mean it agrees with my plan, when it tilts its head to the right?

Asami’s laugh echoes in the summer wind. Kirishima and Suoh cannot believe their ears. To be able to make their boss laugh, like any normal man does sometimes, this brat is definitely unlike any other of the previous partners he had before. They are starting to get used to what they have to go through in Tokyo because of him, and do not mind as much as before, that he has made his way to their boss’ heart, especially for moments like this one. Their boss is a good boss, so seeing him happy, after all these years, does not hurt at all. To this new sound, the dog tilts its head to the left.

 

\- I don’t see what’s so funny, pouts Takaba and look at what you’ve done! Now it tilts its head on the other side!!

\- To the right or to the left does not matter. It is just that something has caught up its attention…. Didn’t you say you both will rest a bit?

\- Well yeah… but there is no beach chair for me and I don’t want to lay on the sand with only this so tiny black piece of clothe that you forced me to wear pretending it is a swimsuit, or I’ll be covered with sand E-VERY-WHERE.

 

Smirking to this, Asami grabs Takaba’s hand and pulls him to make him sit on his lap.

 

\- There, you see. You can rest without sand invading each and every inch of your skin.

 

Takaba frees his hand of Asami’s and faces him sitting with one leg on each side of his thighs.

 

\- So you agree to be my pillow and mattress?... Well don’t complain afterwards if you feel this is too warm.

 

Not waiting for any answers, he snuggles against the bare skin of the large chest of his lover and stretches his legs on the light brown linen and silk trousers of Asami and whispers a soft and tired ‘Thanks’.Asami puts an arm around the thin waist of his lover and lets his hand slowly slide along his small of the back till the perfect curves of his firm buttock.

 

\- I think you should **_not_** only play with the dog after you’ve rested a bit, says seductively Asami.

 

Lifting his head, Takaba looks at the smile of this charming devil in front of him and smiles back slightly blushing :

 

\- But only if I’m on top then.

\- You already are, my cute Akihito.

 

Asami licks gently Takaba’s lips. Akihito parts them and nibbles softly at the wet muscle trying to invade his mouth, before caressing Asami’s tongue with his and deepening the kiss, letting a soft moan of pleasure escape his throat.

The dog, head on the sand, puts its foreleg on its eyes… 

 

** _The End._ **   
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/krambi003/pic/0006kd78)


End file.
